1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a wearable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multifunction portable terminals that are made based on the functions of computers, that is, so-called smartphones, are quickly becoming popular. Moreover, arm-wearable portable terminals, that is, so-called smartwatches, as wearable multifunction portable terminals are being developed.